


The Experiemental Kiss

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: GacktJOB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: One day when home alone, You questions Gackt if he has ever kissed a man. One thing leads to another and soon they found themselves closer than they had ever been.





	The Experiemental Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written at a time when You and Gackt were housemates.

It was a Friday night and Gackt and You were home alone watching a film together and simply enjoying each other’s company. Their housemates were out and they were making the most of the rare chance they had for some peace and quiet. Theirs was the kind of relationship where long moments of silence meant nothing more than neither man had anything interesting to say. As the film ended, You stretched and glanced over at Gackt who was studying the English names in the ending credits for the ones he recognised. He looked so cute when he focused like that and You looked away, pretending to study the screen too, not wanting to be caught staring.

“What should we do now?” Gackt asked, as the credits finally finished and the video began to rewind itself. “Another film?”

“Let's just talk.” You suggested, picking up the remote and putting the TV on standby.

“Sure.” Gackt agreed, waiting for You to start a conversation.

“Have you ever kissed a man?” You asked, trying to sound casual about it.

“No. Have you?” Gackt asked.

“No,” You responded. “Though recently I've been wondering what it'd be like. Surely it wouldn't be that different from kissing a woman?”

“Probably not,” Gackt agreed. “Though I know a way to find out. We could try it ourselves right now.”

“Isn't that kind of gay?” You asked, beginning to blush at the thought of kissing Gackt.

“Yes,” Gackt responded. “I'm pretty sure two men kissing is considered 'kind of gay'. What's the matter, you scared?”

“Never!” You exclaimed. “I'd kiss you right now just to shut you up. Satisfying my curiosity would just be a bonus.”

“Go on then.” Gackt challenged, turning to face You to make the kiss easier. His heart pounding, but without any visual signs of nerves, You leant forward and placed his lips on Gackt's. The kiss was quick, merely a brushing of lips before You pulled away feeling embarrassed. This was just a game to Gackt but to him it meant more. He'd been questioning his sexuality for a while but even that kiss hadn't cleared things up for him. It was too short and he'd been far too self-conscious to feel anything.

“That barely counts for anything!” Gackt complained, making his move and once again their lips met. Seconds later You's arms were around Gackt as the kiss intensified, becoming passionate and more than a little desperate. Gackt's hands found their way into You's hair and all thoughts of this being just an experiment left both men's brains. This was intense in a way surely no man had ever felt before. The kind of kiss that they'd both been convinced only existed in fiction. Pushing You down onto the sofa, Gackt positioned himself over his friend, never once breaking the contact of their lips, his long hair cloaking their faces like a veil.

You's hands found their way under Gackt's shirt and he began to stroke the soft skin beneath, unaware of anything else in the world. This was incredible, he was kissing Gackt! Wait, he was kissing Gackt? His best friend, surely he was enjoying this a little too much. He began to struggle to breakaway but Gackt got the wrong impression and the kiss continued. Unable to shove Gackt away in this position, You began to panic. How could he say no when he couldn't even speak? Luckily he didn't have to, as a confused Gackt pulled back wondering why You had stopped kissing him back.

“I think we might have got a little carried away.” Gackt commented, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to straddle your best friend like this.

“Just a little.” You said, staring up at Gackt's beautiful eyes. So brown they looked black, which was normal for a Japanese man but somehow on Gackt the colour looked something more. Shining black diamonds filled with wisdom and adventure and pleasure and.... he really shouldn't be thinking this way about his friend!

“Do you always kiss like that?” You asked, wondering why Gackt wasn't getting off him but unwilling to say anything because he was enjoying this.

“Not usually,” Gackt admitted. “I think we're both just good kissers, so when we got together it became-”

“It became that.” You finished for Gackt, who seemed unable to find the right words to finish the sentence.

“What would you think if I said I wanted to kiss you again?” Gackt asked.

“I think I might be OK with that.” You said, unable to keep the smile off his face.

“And what if we tried other things. You ever wondered about doing anything else with a man?” Gackt asked.

“I'm wondering now,” You said, as Gackt's words sent some pretty hardcore images though his head. “Though I don't know what that would do to our friendship.”

“Well if neither of us enjoy it, we stop and have a laugh at ourselves before carrying on as normal,” Gackt explained. “If we both enjoy it, then I think we might just end up as lovers as well as best friends.”

“And if one of us does and the other doesn't?” You asked.

“Well I suppose the one who doesn't enjoy it, then has to help the other find the perfect man,” Gackt suggested. “No matter what, I won't let our friendship be compromised.”

“I think I can handle that,” You replied thoughtfully. “Are we really going to do this?”

“Let's just see how it goes.” Gackt suggested, moving his lips back onto You's and kissing him softly. Feeling a little more self-conscious this time, You kissed him back feeling the passion once again begin to grow within him. He tried to deepen the kiss but Gackt had too much control and so instead he relaxed and just let Gackt lead. No point fighting against something you were enjoying. It was easier with Gackt leading, more natural, no need to worry that he was making him do anything against his will either.

Gackt's pulled away to catch his breath and smiled down at You for a brief second before moving his attention to You's neck, which he began to kiss tenderly and thoroughly, making You smile and relax. This was right, it was so right his doubts were evaporating with every touch of Gackt's lips and the delicate nibbling of his teeth which didn't even hurt. You pulled Gackt's t-shirt up his body and over Gackt's head, the discarded cloth falling to the floor, forgotten about as You undid the fastenings of Gackt's trousers and, with a surge of courage, slid his hand inside to feel what Gackt had to offer. He'd seen Gackt naked a billion times but never had he touched him so intimately and was surprised at himself for being so daring. Gackt too seemed surprised, as he tensed up before carrying on as if nothing had happened.

You wasn't having this and determined to make Gackt aroused, he began to stroke the long length beneath his fingers, squeezing gently in places as he experimentally tried to figure out what pleased Gackt most. He wasn't entirely sure what it was but he must be doing something right as Gackt began to harden for him and he smiled pleased at himself for managing to achieve this.

“You” Gackt gasped as You's fingers continued to pleasure him, a small moan escaping from his lips as You's touch only intensified. Feeling incredibly turned on, more so than he'd been letting on, Gackt pulled You's hands away scared that he might just cum too early otherwise and pretended like he was only doing it so he could remove You's shirt from his body.

Pinning the other’s hands down, Gackt began to kiss him on the lips once again. The passion of this kiss matching that of their first before growing and spiralling out of control. His tongue slipping into You's mouth as if it'd been there a million times before and it might as well have for all the resistance You put up. Feeling the heat of his hard on demanding attention, Gackt pressed himself closer to You, rubbing his crotch against You's own wishing he'd stopped to undress You before and pull his trousers off, which had fallen down just enough to begin to restrict the movements of his legs.

You moaned into the kiss as pleasure filled him and his body began to physically react to his arousal. He wanted this, he wanted this so much that it scared him and if it wasn't for the fact that Gackt wanted this just as bad, he'd probably have run scared. He pushed his hips upwards, enjoying the pressure of Gackt's crotch against his own and for a while the two men just kissed, too lost in passion to think about carrying on any further.

Gackt broke the kiss grinning and got up long enough to pull his trousers off, smiling at You who lay on the sofa gasping for breath with lust clearly evident in his eyes. The bulge in his trousers impressed Gackt and wanting to see You's entirely aroused body, Gackt quickly undid You's trousers and pulled them off along with the boxer shorts You wore underneath.

“You're beautiful.” Gackt whispered, kneeling beside the sofa and kissing You softly on the lips as his fingers trailed down You's firm chest before wrapping around his hard erection and giving it a few quick hard strokes that left You gasping for breath.

“Gaku,” You whispered “Not here. They'll kill us.”

“Who will?” Gackt asked confused.

“Our house mates.” You reminded him.

“Oh, them.” Gackt said, replacing his lips over You's own.

“Gaku!” You complained, pulling away and annoyed Gackt up and pulled You off the sofa and dragged him into his bedroom and onto the bed.

“No more talk of others.” Gackt ordered, straddling You and re-initiating their kiss with fiery passion. There was no rush for completion with You, they could kiss all night, but he wanted to move on now and so he let his kisses trail down You's body, amused by You's laughter. He paused just above You's erection and wondered for a brief second if he could do this. He'd try anything once and so he recklessly wrapped his mouth around the tip of You's cock and slowly took in more of the length. He had no idea what he was doing but he always liked it when girls sucked at him and so he did the same to You, pleased at the answering moans. He flicked his tongue along the length as he sucked and found he was actually enjoying this. To give so much pleasure to You pleased him and he turned it up a notch ,trying his hardest to give You maximum pleasure.

“Gackt... I think...” You got out between pants before coming hard into Gackt's mouth with a gasp. His orgasm carried him over the edge and he clung onto the bedsheets as his body trembled slightly in pleasure. He opened his eyes to see Gackt smirking at the end of the bed and could only smile shyly as he realised what he had just done.

“Sorry,” You muttered. “Did you swallow?”

“It was already in my mouth,” Gackt said, looking undisturbed but then an evil glint filled his eyes. “Can you pass me the lube from the top drawer?” He asked perfectly innocent and horror flickered across You's face as he realised what was to come.

“Why do you have lube?” You asked, delaying Gackt for a split second.

“One of my ex's had a think for anal,” Gackt replied. “I know what I'm doing.”

“But it's not fair!” You complained before an idea crossed his mind. “Unless of course you let me have a turn after.” Now it was Gackt's turn to stop for thought but he only smiled.

“I suppose it's only fair.” Gackt agreed, as a slightly reluctant You found the lube under a pile of condoms and passed it to Gackt with trembling fingers. He knew if he said no Gackt wouldn't force him to do this but curiosity was getting the best of him. It wasn't like Gackt wouldn't stop midway if he got scared.

“Be gentle.” You whispered, spreading his legs but shutting his eyes as he clutched onto the sheets again.

“This time I will,” Gackt promised. “It's easier if you relax.” Though both men knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Seconds later a lube covered finger pushed itself into You's entrance, causing him to tense up before realising that it didn't even hurt. It felt strange but not unpleasant and You loosened his grip slightly as Gackt's finger began to explore inside him. Gackt was taking his time which was nice he supposed and surprising himself he began to relax. It was almost nice to be touched like this and then Gackt's finger found what it was looking for and a wave of pleasure filled You making him gasp in surprise. Gackt moved his finger across the sweet spot again and You began to smile as he realised exactly why people did this. He barely noticed the second finger slipping inside as the pleasure was so distracting. Gackt was stretching him now and he spread his legs further in response to the growing pressure inside. His hands still clutched to the sheets but no longer was it in fear.

“I think you're ready.” Gackt decided, pulling his fingers out of You. Opening his eyes, You watched Gackt cover his erection with a thick layer of lube and he bit his lip as he once again noticed the size. This was going to hurt, he just knew it.

Gackt glanced down at You and knew his friend was scared but not wanting his friend to back out in fear, he quickly positioned himself and pushed his way into You's entrance at a reasonable speed. The answering gasp of pain made him stop, as he let You get adjusted to having him inside. The way You was biting his lip was adorable and he focused on that for a second trying to ignore You clenching around him.

“Relax,” Gackt reminded You leaning over to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. “It'll be fine.”

“I trust you,” You replied. “Just do it.”

“I have enough self-control to stop but I won't want to. You may have to beg a little.” Gackt warned, as he began to slowly move inside You trying to once again find that sweet spot. It took a few tries but then You let out a low moan and he knew he had found it. He focused on pleasuring You in the beginning, aiming for the sweet spot again and again and soon had You withering on the bed beneath him. Pleased he'd managed to achieve this, Gackt picked up speed and took up a steady pace that pleasured both men. You was tight and he knew he was still causing the other some pain but the pleasure seemed to be in control and so he continued and gave into his desire.

You couldn't believe how good this felt. The pressure was intense but it only added to the pleasure and he wanted more. As his body withered on the bed he wrapped his legs around Gackt pulling himself upwards, feeling Gackt go deeper into him. He was moaning loudly now but so was Gackt and their combined bodies began to move as one. He wrapped his arms around Gackt and pulled him down on top of him as Gackt's movements quickened and his mind went fuzzy as pleasure overtook him. It wasn't the same as an orgasm but it was still intense and he found he no longer had any control of his body that only wanted to answer to Gackt's.

Gackt found the familiar sensations that meant his orgasm was approaching and with a final burst of speed he gave You all he had to give. Seconds later his body shuddered and he came hard into You, moaning loudly he collapsed on the bed beside You and could only stare at the ceiling as he returned to earth. That had been amazing and he had no regrets.

It was You who recovered first and pulling himself up into a sitting position he scanned the bed for the lube. His penis was already erect again thanks to their intense session and he wanted his turn now. Grabbing the lube, he moved fast ignoring the agony between his legs and pinned a surprised Gackt to the bed. Their lips met in a tender kiss before You began to coat his fingers with lube, amused to see that Gackt was actually nervous. It was probably harder for him to submit, as he had always been the one to lead but if this was ever going to become anything more, You was going to make it clear from the start that he expected to be treated as Gackt's equal.

Carefully he slid a finger inside Gackt, smiling down at him in triumph. He'd achieved so much tonight but the biggest experiment was yet to come. Would Gackt really submit to him?

“A little to the left.” Gackt encouraged You, smiling as You hit his sweet spot. It always paid off to experiment in the bedroom, something that was being more than confirmed tonight. You didn't seem to need much help preparing Gackt but Gackt still gave him some advice from time to time before eventually deciding he was ready.

“Lie down, I'm going to ride you.” Gackt ordered and You nodded, feeling too nervous to demand a more dominant position. Once again Gackt was straddling him but You didn't mind. If it kept Gackt happy like this, then he didn't mind. He could feel Gackt positioned just above his erection and longed to push his hips upwards to enter him. He was on the verge of doing this when, with one quick motion, Gackt pushed himself downwards fully onto You. Pain flashed across Gackt's face but he was soon moving slightly, trying to find just the right position to send pleasure through his own body.

Then, just like before, their bodies were moving as one and moans began to fill the room. It seemed neither man wanted to be quiet tonight and why should they? It wasn't like there was anybody to disturb.

As Gackt moved on him, You reached up and began to stroke Gackt's already hardening penis into life. Strange how what had felt so daring before was now second nature to You. He tried to focus on pleasing Gackt but after a while Gackt pushed You's hands away and began to stroke himself. You wanted to complain but the view of Gackt pleasing himself whilst riding him was too hot to resist. Once again his orgasm approached and he tried hard to hold it back, until he saw Gackt reaching his own climax.

“Together?” You asked and Gackt nodded.

“Together,” Gackt agreed. “Cum with me!” He begged, as he gave in all control and splattered his seed across You's chest as the blond came inside him. Gasping for breath he rested with You still inside him before pulling away and lying on the bed beside his friend and giving the other a gentle kiss. His finger wiped away some of his cum which he offered to You who, after a second’s hesitation, took the offered finger in his mouth and took his first taste of Gackt. It wasn't bad and so as Gackt repeated his actions, he eagerly licked Gackt's finger clean again.

“You're amazing,” Gackt whispered stroking You's hair away from his face. “So brave and passionate. I think I might just be falling in love. Please tell me you enjoyed yourself too.”

“I enjoyed myself,” You assured Gackt. “That was the best sex I ever had.”

“It was with me.” Gackt said, his confidence returning to him.

“I propose another experiment” You announced.

“What have you been wondering now?” Gackt asked amused.

“I've been wondering what it'll be like to be your boyfriend.” You explained, feeling nervous though he kind of already knew what Gackt's answer would be.

“It's like being my best friend only with amazing sex,” Gackt replied. “Would you like to go shower so we can go out for drinks on our first date?”

“In a bit, I'm happy here for now.” You replied, grinning as he leant over to give his new boyfriend a sweet 'first kiss'. “Oh, one more thing; What does a gay man wear on his first date?”

“He wears his favourite shirt,” Gackt answered. “The one bought for him by his best friend. Don't you ever try to be anything other than yourself.”

“I won't.” You said, knowing that would be an easy promise to keep. The beauty of being with Gackt, was that he could just be himself.


End file.
